A New Life
by veronagrl10
Summary: Anna and Dracula show there real feelings, what will happen? p.s. i just rate all my storys m cause and plz read my friend/favorite author wolfspirit820, she has awesome story's, read plz! she wants to u to read them
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello this is my first good story, I have another one but I don't think it is that good. I was inspired by Eternity a story by Believer (some numbers) and my friend who was also inspired by Eternity (her name is Gabby buy her fanfiction is wolfspirit820**

**Disclaimer: Characters from Van Helsing movie, and was inspired by Believer (and some numbers) with her story Eternity.**

* * *

A New Life

Chapter one

I was awaked by a voice.

"**Anna, what a beautiful name and by beautiful I mean disgraceful" **the voice boomed.

She was in a large red room it was lined with demons and a throne made of pure fire. A man stood in front of her, he was wearing a black suit and had the skin of roaring fire.

"**I know one person wants you alive" **the voice boomed, coming from the man.

"Who are you" I practically whispered.

"**I have many names, but you would know me as the devil or Satan, Vladislous Dracula's father"**

I screamed and tried running but a cage falls out of nowhere, trapping me in this horrid place.

"**Please, do not leave so soon. Anyway you can't get out. Anna, you're in Hell"**

It all came back to me like a surreal dream.

_I saw myself run across the room; Dracula had perished on one of the many machines or that is what I thought. Van Helsing still standing there like the complete idiot he was. I run at him with the antidote in my hand, the idiot charged at me and knocked me down, crushing me in the process, but not before I had stuck the antidote into his side, and emptied its contents into his side. I lay on the chair, limp, dead._

I get out of my trance and start shouting, cursing at that idiot Van Helsing.

"**Someone is a little angry" **Satan says laughing.

"Your damn right I'm angry! I'm dead" I scream at him.

"**You only came here because of the person that you seem to be cursing at" **

Another surreal dream came back to her.

_I lay on a bed made of sticks, stones, and grass. I was wearing a dress that was as black as the night itself. Van Helsing and Carl stand around me, Van Helsing looking like he is crying. He comes toward me and sets me on fire. He sits there, watching me. What a creep. Carl was reading words from the bible. Van Helsing looks at the sky, smiling. I hope he dies so I could do him torture._

"**When you are cremated, you come to Hell and someone has a wicked little mind, don't they" **he said smiling.

I hated him, almost as much as I hated Van Helsing.

"Let her go" I hear a voice boom behind me.

I turn around and see my worst nightmare come true, it was Vladislous Dracula.

"**So good for you to join us Vladislous" **Satan said.

"I wish to speak with you alone" Dracula almost whispers.

"**Fine" **he snaps his finger and the cage I was in shot up into the darkness.

I was alone, afraid, angry, and sad. Sad that I was dead, sad that I was in Hell, sad because I missed my brother, sad because I missed the warm breeze of the summer air, most of all; I missed sunlight, because I might never see again.

* * *

"I ask of you to let me bring Anna back" I pled.

"**You love her don't you" **my father says irritably.

"Yes" I said.

"**Let's us see, how many brides did you have, three? And what happened to them all" **my father says angry now.

"They all died" I say.

"**And you never loved any of them, did you" **he says, knowing that he is right.

I sigh "Yes".

"**How many brides do you need? When is this going to end? You say you love all of your brides but guess what happened to them all, they died" **he says annoyingly.

"Father, those three brides were there to fill my empty heart, I did not love them, and I did not feel any emotion towards them. Anna is the person who opened my heart. I love her. She will be my wife, my pride, my joy. I beg of you, let me bring the one person I love back with me, so we can be together" I pled.

"**Is it true? The great Vladislous Dracula found love. He begs of the devil to bring her back. Can you hear the crowds roar Vladislous" **He questions.

"The only things I hear is my irrevocable love for my Anna and her pounding heart, that I just know is pounding for me, for someone to love, to fill her empty heart, to make her happy once again" I say.

"**Fine, but after this, no one comes out of Hell in your hands" **my father says.

With a snap of his fingers, a cage with Anna comes out. She is sleeping, what a surprise in all that she has been through. I practically run outside of that horrid place and go through the gates of Hell and on the path up to the living world but I had to get her spirit back. After I crossed through the gates of Hell, her spirit was left behind. I must burn her.

I lay her in a bed of sticks, stones, and grass and set it on fire. Only Satan was allowed to free souls from Hell. I set her on fire and soon she starts screaming. She does not burn, she screams in agony.

"It will be over soon, I promise" I say.

I was in agony, it killed me to see Anna in this much pain.

The fire stopped and Anna went into a state of unconsciousness. I put my cloak over her now realizing she had no cloths and flew her to Castle Dracula. I lay her in my bed of black satin sheets and she does not wake. I fly to my many columns in my room, and happily, the happiest I have ever been in my life, watch her sleep.

* * *

"_**Anna you may not understand this but you are not in Hell anymore, you are free" **__Satan says._

"_What do you mean, I am dead" I question him._

"_**He saved your life, he begged me to bring you back to the living world, he loves you Anna" **__Satan says._

"_It doesn't matter, I don't love him, I don't dream of him every night, holding me, kissing me, longing for me………" Anna was angry then turned into a dazed look, daydreaming._

"_**Look into my eye and say you don't love him, did you not just hear yourself" **__Satan replied angrily._

"_I don't ……" Anna tried doing it but when she looked into Satan eyes, she couldn't do it. She turned her head._

"_**See! You can't do it, you love him" **__Satan said even more angrily._

"_I don't love him" Anna screamed._

_Satan picked her up by the neck. __**"Admit it Anna. Lying is a sin"**_

"_I don't! He killed my family" Anna barley said seeing that Satan was holding her by the neck._

"_**You dad was killed by Aleera, your brother by Van Helsing, and the rest of your family simply died of old age Anna, do you consider that Dracula's fault" **__Satan almost screamed._

"_No" she had given up, she was tired of fighting._

"_**Than admit it" **__Satan said._

"_So what if I love him, he can never love me, he has no heart, no soul, no emotions. His heart does not exist, nor will it ever. The one person I love is my enemy, even if he did have a heart, I couldn't" I almost whispered._

"_**Why! Because of your family, may I remind you, your own father beat you for even considering you loved him, you wanted him as your husband" **__Satan said still holding me_

"_My family has been trying to kill that monster ever since he became a vampire, I will not give in to such evil" I said simply._

_Satan threw across the room and I smashed into the wall, knocked unconscious._

I woke up and screamed, Dracula was next to me, his hand on my forehead, he had heard everything.

* * *

**Author's note: I will blackmail you. If you loved my first chapter, review or I will delete this chapter, I won't write ever again. Plz! I love reviews; it's the only thing that keeps me writing.**

**Ally **

**a.k.a**

**veronagrl10**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you all liked my first chapter, I think I got some people very angry with me that I left them hanging. Plz in the center of your heart, read my friend Gabby's stories, her account is wolfspirit820. As you know, she and Believer29 were my inspiration. I want to thank them.**

**Disclaimer: VH characters are not mine**

* * *

Chapter two

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" I screamed.

"You were sleep talking, I was worried" Dracula almost smile's.

"What are you doing my bed, next to me" I scream.

"How else could I get into your dreams" He simply said, like it was obvious

"You were in my dreams" I scream

"Yes, is that so bad? I will send in your maids to measure you, and to get your room ready. Breakfast is coming" Dracula says.

He walks out of the room through the towering black doors. It was black, everywhere. The walls, the columns, the bed, the sheets, the coffin, THE COFFIN!

Interrupting my thoughts, I hear four maids come in.

The first one that is caring a tray of delicious smelling waffles, bacon, eggs, had light brown hair, always in different hair styles and blue glasses says "Here is your breakfast, you sound hungry. I am Ally, the cook here" she curtsies

The second one caring nothing had long brown curvy hair says "Dracula sent us. I am Gabby" she also curtsies

The third one was caring measures, fabrics, anything that had to do with designing says "I am here to measure you for new cloths; you should have breakfast first though. I am Gwyneth" she curtsies

Ally came over and handed me my breakfast and left.

I gobbled the food down; I didn't realize I was so hungry.

The last one that had light brown curly hair said "I am Tiffany, I will be cleaning your room for you" she curtsies like the rest of my now maids.

With that, she took the tray and was goon with Gabby through the massive black doors.

"Please get up, I need to measure you" Gwyneth says.

I get up from the comfortable bed and stand while Gwyneth measures me.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck here with nothing to do Anna. Is it okay that we call you that" she questions.

"That is fine, I would rather prefer that" I say.

"Okay Anna, have this to wear while I get these measurements to the tailor, it's your riding outfit, I knew you liked it so I made a copy of it for you" she said.

"That is so thoughtful" I say taking the outfit behind the screen so I could get dressed.

"You may be dismissed" a voice says from out of nowhere.

"How are you doing, a visit to Hell can take a lot out of a person, I would now" the voice says.

I finished dressing and come out behind the screen, the man who was talking to me was no other that the great Dracula himself.

"Anna I know that you love me" Dracula says.

"You will never see you family so why does it matter" Dracula says.

"I will be a disgrace to all my family, going all the way back to the day that you became a vampire, they wouldn't accept me as a Valerious, they would accept me as a traitor, a subject committed to your evil" I scream.

"**Anna, he loves you, he has a heart" **a Satan says.

"Anna, I love you. You admitted it, you love me. Why is it so hard for you to accept it" Dracula almost yelled.

"Because it's not true" I yell at him.

I ram into the door but it knocked my unconscious. Damn doors. I slipped into a welcomed dream.

* * *

"Anna, wake up" Velkan says.

I wake up to see Velkan, my guardian angle standing above me. I stand up.

"Velkan, how are you alive" I question in amazement

"I'm not Anna, this is a dream" Velkan tells me

"Than why are you here" I ask puzzled

"I am here to tell you that our family does not care if you are in love with Dracula, it is all right. We were accepted into Heaven" Velkan answers.

"But he does not love me" I say, still puzzled

"But he does, he saved you from Hell, to come back to the living world, he loves you" Velkan answers forcefully

"Prove it" I demand

"Fine, have it your way" he answers.

* * *

"_I ask of you to let me bring Anna back" Dracula pled._

"_**You love her don't you" **__Satan says irritably._

"_Yes" Dracula says._

"_**Let's us see, how many brides did you have, three? And what happened to them all" **__Satan says angry now._

"_They all died" Dracula says._

"_**And you never loved any of them, did you" **__Satan says, knowing that he is right._

_Dracula sighs "Yes"._

"_**How many brides do you need? When is this going to end? You say you love all of your brides but guess what happened to them all, they died" **__Satan says annoyingly. _

"_Father, those three brides were there to fill my empty heart, I did not love them, and I did not feel any emotion towards them. Anna is the person who opened my heart. I love her. She will be my wife, my pride, my joy. I beg of you, let me bring the one person I love back with me, so we can be together" Dracula pled._

"_**Is it true? The great Vladislous Dracula found love. He begs of the devil to bring her back. Can you hear the crowds roar Vladislous" **__Satan questions._

"_The only things I hear is my irrevocable love for my Anna and her pounding heart, that I just know is pounding for me, for someone to love, to fill her empty heart, to make her happy once again" Dracula says._

"_**Fine, but after this, no one comes out of Hell in your hands" **__Satan says._

* * *

"Is it true" I question him, not believing the dream

"Yes Anna, he loves you, you love him, don't blow the only relationship you might have" He says teasing me.

"Fine Velkan, but you must promise me something" I ask of him.

"What" he says laughing.

"Ask dad for my forgiveness. I have fallen in love with a vampire" I say

"He loves you, he can't do anything to you, you're alive and he is not" my brother says "Goodbye Anna"

"What? How do I tell him? What do I do? Don't leave, I have so many questions to ask you" I pled.

"Sorry" he calls to me

He is whisked through the silver gates of Heaven, boy I wish I could be there. Maybe I could. I smile my wicked smile and wake up. What a beautiful day to go outside.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I left you hanging, I like it better that way. Just to tell you all, I will write the most chapters on the weekends. Remember, you don't comment, I don't write, and you don't get to read, and I maybe someday continue this story when I am old and gray. I fell asleep happy last night because Miss-Drakulya wrote a comment to me saying "continue this story! I like it a lot! Its way better than mine (awwwwww…. : (……. P.s. that's what I thought when I read this) (MD again: But still, continue it or I shall beat you within an inch of your life (not really)!" I am so happy to get a death threat to continue my story (that sounds really weird but I love comments like that!!!!)**

**C u in my next chapter,**

**Ally**

**a.k.a**

**veronagrl10**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I also left you hanging again, I am sorry that I didn't write any chapters sooner but I am practically sick right know, I have a cough, runny and stuffy nose, a fever, and my head hurts like crazy. If this chapter sucks, it is probley because of that. I am writing this chapter for you because you guys liked it so much. Another person favored my story. I am so happy! My birthday is coming up you guys, May 10, can't wait. I hope you like this could be horrible chapter.**

**Disclaimer: VH charters are not mine**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Did you have a pleasant dream" Dracula says coming out of no where

"I guess so" I tell him, still a little dazed by my dream.

I wake up from my "trance" and realize I am not in Dracula's bedroom. I was in a bedroom that was as red as a roaring fire. It was decorated beautifully, like the ball I went to with Dracula. What a glorious night. My room had banners and ribbons. It had a very high ceiling with numerous towering red columns. It had two towering windows that almost reached the ceiling. There were beautiful stained glass windows with pictures of Dracula and I at the ball and my family. I saw one of Velkan and broke down in tears. I miss him so much.

"What is wrong" Dracula says confused and worried at the same time.

"Velkan, Dracula that was so thoughtful. You are a kind man" I say running into his arms sobbing. What was I doing, I must have done that without me even realizing it.

"Anna, it's okay, it came from my heart" Dracula says trying to calm me down.

He leans in a kisses me passionately on the lips. I return the kiss without me knowing again, I was in love with him and I knew it. But this was wrong. I pull away from him and he smiles.

"You enjoyed that didn't you" He says almost laughing.

"No, you put me under one of your silly trances again didn't you" I yell at him knowing that it wasn't true.

"No I did not" Dracula replies surprised.

"Why don't you leave, I need to get out of this silly nightgown your maids put on me the moment you saved me and brought me to this horrid place" I yell at him and pushing him out of my door.

I go to my own personal bathroom and take a nice, long bubble bath thinking that it will make all my troubles go away. After an hour in the bathtub, I get out sighing and get my riding outfit on. I hear a knock.

"Are you okay Anna, it has been an hour" Dracula says worried.

"Yes, I am fine" I tell him.

I hear him mumble "What takes women so long to get ready these days" thinking that I didn't hear that and then he walks away.

I go to my one of my two glorious windows, open it and watch the sky.

What if I could leave all of this behind, spend my life where I am supposed to be, without him.

"**Anna, Catholics who commit suicide go to Hell, I mean you would come back to me anyway if you were killed. If you kill yourself, think of all the innocent people that will die because of you, because Dracula will be so enraged with your death he will go into a killing spree. Think about the innocent people" **Satan whispers in my head.

"I don't care" I scream to him.

I open the window and jump, I look down and see the ocean, at least I will die in the place that I love the most. I scream with pleasure as I fall to my death. I close my eyes and feel the rush of the air in my ears. I soon fall into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

I hear the scream of my beloved Anna, it was a scream of happiness though. I look out my window and see my Anna falling down to the icy ocean where sharp rocks hide under the surface.

"No" I yell to the heavens.

Not my Anna, not the only person I love, not now, not ever. Under my eyes, nothing will happen to my Anna, not when I just got her back and she finally is starting to cave, starting to let her emotions show. She loves me and I know it.

I crash through one of my windows and change into my true form. I rush towards Anna, catching her right before she hits the ocean. She was smiling and unconscious. Did she want to die and go back to that horrid place? Did she want to get away from me that badly? These questions rang in my head as I put Anna on her bed and fly up to one of the columns in her room and watch her sleep. Should I watch her sleep? I am so curious but what will she do to me once she wakes up and she realizes that I was in her dream again? I better not, it will just make her "hate" me more. She is beautiful and she is almost mine, almost.

* * *

_I was woken up by Velkan again, was I dead; did I finally end up in the place where I belong?_

"_What the hell were you trying to do Anna? You promised me you would tell him you loved him. Why did you try to kill yourself" he yells at me angrily._

"_Try" I question him in a small voice._

"_Anna he saved you. How many times do we have to go through with this? He loves you, you love him but you still try to get away from him. You liked it when you kissed him" he says angrily and then teases me smiling._

"_No I did not" I yell at him._

"_I know you did, it's obvious" Velkan says smiling trying not to laugh._

"_So what if I did" I tell him stubbornly._

"_It matters because you won't give in, you won't tell him you love him even though you admitted it" Velkan answers._

"_But I can't tell him Velkan, I just can't" I tell him sobbing._

"_What if I could tell you you have happiness coming in your life if you tell him you love him? I am going to be severely punished for telling you that but it doesn't matter. You need someone to love Anna, trust me" Velkan whispers._

"_Are you serious, my life will be full of happiness if I go with the man I love" I say amazed._

"_Yes Anna, it is true" Velkan whispers, glad he finally got Anna to cave._

"_Wow" I say amazed._

_Two amazing people, the most beautiful people I have ever seen come through the silver gates of Heaven. They grad Velkan roughly and drag him away._

"_Goodbye Anna, promise me you will do it" he yells to me before getting whisked away through the silver gates of Heaven._

"_I promise" I barley say._

* * *

I wake up, terrified and happy at the same time. Terrified to tell him, happy that I will have a happy life once I tell him I love him, accept him.

"Dracula" I yell from my red satin bed.

"You called" Dracula says dropping from the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I left you hanging, sorry it is short but I wanted to save the rest of it for the next chapter. I know I have told you this like a million times (really only for the last 2 chapters) but if you don't review, I don't write, you don't get to find out what happens next, and I delete the story. Happy birthday to me (almost) and happy trails.**

**C u in the next chapter,**

**Ally (yes I did put me and my friends in the last chapter (my friends Tiffany, Gwyneth (a.k.a aleeragurl333), and Gabby (a.k.a wolfspirit820 and me :)**

**a.k.a**

**veronagrl10**

**(p.s. you should know that by know)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am home sick today and bored so I am writing you guys this chapter. My birthday party is this weekend. I am so excited! It is also the week of my dad's birthday but he is in Australia hey maybe he will met a kangaroo. I hope I am not sick on my birthday or my birthday party. My mom won't let me get a piñata though, she says I am told old for one but they are fun. If you guys have any sleepover party crafts ideas, tell me PLEASE! I am in urgent need of one.**

**Disclaimer: VH chapters are not mine. I take credit for my creativity and awesome writing skills.**

* * *

Chapter four

"I am tired of fighting my feelings; I am tired of caring what everybody else thinks. I have cared for that for to long. It is time now for me to do what will make me happy, to do what I want. I love you Dracula, in every corner in my heart longs for you. I know you know that but every inch of my body wanted me to tell you how much I really do care for you and how much I want you to be mine" I tell him looking down at the floor, to shy to look into his beautiful face.

"Do you really think that Anna, do you really feel that way or is it my Dad and your brother who have been forcing you to admit it, being true or not" Dracula says to me with pain clear in his eyes.

"It is true. I want to be with you more than my lungs long for air, more than my body needs life, more than I have ever wanted anything in my life" I tell him staring deep into his stone black eyes that were longing for a spark to flare life into him.

I fall into his arms sobbing, there were tears of joy, tears of anger, and tears of pure happiness.

"Anna, why are you crying" Dracula asks me confused.

"I am just so happy I can finally be with the one person that I love, the one person I rightfully disserve, the person that I have longed for my whole life" I tell him.

"But there is also tears of anger, tears of hatred, tears that want revenge" I tell him my voice sounding of hate and anger.

"Anna, my dear, who are you so angry at" Dracula asks me, already knowing the answer.

"Who do you think? The one person that killed me, that complete idiot Van Helsing" I hiss at him.

"The only way I could be with you and be happy, is to have revenge" I tell him with an evil look on my face.

"What actually did you have in mind Anna" Dracula asks me worried about how evil I was getting.

"To kill, to send him to the place where I was, fell the pain that I did, relive what I had to go through. To think I kissed the man" I tell him with another evil look on my face.

"YOU KISSED VAN HELSING" Dracula practically screamed, sounding very shocked.

"You did not know" I ask him surprised he didn't know that idiot kissed me in his own castle.

"How would I know" He asked me.

"Well he kissed me and you watch me every waking moment of my life" I tell him.

"Well that is true, but he shall die for kissing you" Dracula said darkly.

"I will be the one to kill him, and to cremate him so he goes to Hell and I want to kill him tonight" I tell him sure of it.

"Anna, that soon, don't you need to get ready to kill him, train" he asks me astonished.

"Please Dracula, do you think I am that bad of a fighter. I doesn't matter how good of a fighter because Van Helsing will just look at me like some dumb little kid in a candy shop. He will be so amazed that I am alive that he will forget about all of his worries and then before he knows it, he is dead" I tell him knowing that what I said is true.

"Well you are right but please if you are going to go through with this can you get a good night's sleep and some food in your stomach before you kill someone, it will make me feel better" he reasons with me.

"Fine" I reason with him, making him feel better.

"Ally" Dracula calls.

Ally scrambles in through the door and stops dead in her tracks. Her face goes pale white.

"Van Helsing, it cannot be true" she almost whispers but Dracula hears her.

"What" he hisses to her.

"Behind you" she whispers before dropping the tray of food and running back out the door.

I turn around right before Van Helsing comes crashing through one of my windows, sprinkling glass shards everywhere. Dracula covers me with his body so none of the glass shards hit me. He uncovers me and Van Helsing gasps at the site of me.

"Anna, how are you alive" he comes towards me with an amazed look on his face.

"Not with the help of you you idiot! Do you think I wanted to die in the hands of the person I hate the most? You do not know how much I hate you, how much I loathe you, how much I wish to do to you what you did to me" I yell at him. He stands there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Anna, I didn't mean it, I am so sorry" he trys to tell me.

I advance towards him and draw my sword.

"Save it" I yell at him and with that, I plunge my icy, unused sword straight into his heart.

He crumples to his knees and his blood spills on the cobblestones of my bedroom. I was still angry so I kicked him in the stomach and then he finally dies, his heartbeat stops, he was dead. When I wake up from my own angry trance. I blink twice and see what I had done. I turn around, shock clear in my eyes and fall into Dracula's arms and weep, weep until I feel asleep in his arms.

* * *

I see that she is shocked, that she could actually kill him, kill the person she hated. I pick up Anna and bring her into my bed. She couldn't get any good sleep in a room now as bloody as hers.

"I love him" I hear her sleeptalk

"I really do" she sleeptalks smiling

I lay my bed next to her and she crawls into my arms she smiles. Did she realize she was doing this, did she realize she was sleeping in my arms smiling and saying she loved me. She needs so sleep, I best not disturb her but I must tell Tiffany and Gabby to clean her room.

"Gabby, Tiffany" I say as quietly as I could with them hearing me.

They appeared before I could even look back down at Anna's beautiful peaceful sleeping face.

"You called" they sing in harmony appearing out of nowhere.

"Clean Anna's bedroom for me please and fix her window, it is a mess, you will she why and tell Ally to cook her some more food please" I tell them.

They ask no questions and scurry to Anna's room and start cleaning her bedroom. I wonder when she will have her new cloths, her riding outfit was already a mess. I wonder what she was dreaming about, she wouldn't have to know. I put my hand onto her forehead and go into her dream.

* * *

(Anna's perspective)

_I was flying alongside with Dracula, I was a vampire. I had my small little Victoria in my arms. She was three now and was beautiful. She had my face and beautiful green eyes. She had blond wavy hair reaching her hips. She was sleeping and smiling, like me when I sleep. I remember Velkan teasing me about how I always have the hugest smile in the world and how I am so happy when I fall into my dreams._

* * *

I had enough. Who was the little girl that Anna was carrying. She had the same face as Anna but had lime green eyes and hair that was like sunshine. I wanted this little girl. The look of Anna's face when she looked down at the little girl was pure love, pure happiness. And she was a vampire. Did she really want this, did she want to become like me?

"Victoria" I hear Anna sleeptalks.

Is that what the little girls name was? Who is she? All of a sudden, Anna wakes and sees she is in my arms; she does not scream or yell, she smiles.

"Who is Victoria" I ask her.

* * *

**A/N: so much happens in this chapter, it was the only way I could make it long. (Well there was other ways but then it would be all boring and you wouldn't like that) thank you ****Erikslittleangel13 for telling me happy almost birthday and I hope you feel better. ******** Thanks everyone that commented and I will make another chapter soon.**

**C u in the next chapter,**

**Ally,**

**a.k.a,**

**verongrl10  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing and I know I am writing very fast but I thought you guys loved my stories!!! What happened? I hope you like my chapter and my friend (wolfspirit820) kept asking who Victoria but I will tell you. I am watching Perry the platypus and it is amazing. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Just someone" I reply anxiously.

How did he know about my little Victoria, my little angel? Is he angry, mad, happy? I hope he will like her, if I can find her, if she is alive.

"You can tell me Anna" Dracula says with a pleading, trusting look in his eyes.

"She is my daughter" I say in a quiet voice.

"What! You had a baby with another man" Dracula yells clearly angry.

I wonder why he gets so angry when I talk about me and other men, kissing, whatnot.

"Well it is kind of a long story" I tell him.

"I have all of the time in the world" Dracula says.

"Well, when I turned twenty, one of the guys in Transylvania took an interest in me. We started dating and we grew found of each other.  
We decided we wanted to be together forever and one night….." I say before Dracula disrupts me.

"I do not want to hear the details of your night with this man, I get that you got pregnant so continue from there" Dracula says clearly disturbed.

"Well I was very mad with him so I yelled at him. I said "Why did you do this to me" and I eventually killed him" I said in another quiet voice.

Dracula was laughing hysterically "You killed the man, well thanks, that saves me time"

"Well anyway I had a little girl with sunshine hair, green eyes, my face, and her hair was curvy like mine to. I named her Victoria. I had to stay in hiding while I was pregnant and I had to hide her. The only place that was completely safe was with my mom" Anna says almost crying.

"Your mom died when you were five years old" Dracula surprisingly knows.

"No she did not. She went into hiding. People wanted to kill her and she went into hiding. I am the only one that she told and where she was. So I took Victoria to my mom and she accepted her with open arms. I visited her every weekend saying I had to go visit my family. Then Van Helsing came and then a lot of stuff happened and then I died. I don't now what happened to her. I found out that my mom died. I am so worried what will happen to Victoria now" I start to sob and fell into his arms.

"It's okay, we will go look for her Anna, right now, we will find her, no matter what it takes" Dracula says comforting me.

"Let's go then, I want to see my Victoria" I wipe my tears and run to the door.

Dracula catches up to me and we run to the exiting door. We run down the worn down path to my village of Transylvania. We walk together, Dracula holding me like me his own personal teddy bear.

"This is perfect, we must hurry and look for Victoria" I tell him worried.

We run down the road and break through the trees into Transylvania. The place was deserted. All that stood was a little blond girl.

"Victoria" I breathe.

I couldn't be true, my little baby, my little sweetheart was there right in front of me.

"Mommy" Victoria comes running into me and I pull her into my arms.

"I love you mommy" Victoria tells me.

"I love you to" I tell her.

* * *

Joy was clear in her eyes. Happiness, love, she was feeling all of these emotions. The little girl turns to me and smiles. She did not fear me, did not cower in front of me. She held her arms out to me.

"Daddy" Victoria tells me.

I take her from Anna's disapproving arms and cradle her in my arms.

"I love you daddy" Victoria tells me then gives me a big hug and kiss.

I got tears in my eyes. That was so sweet, no one has done that for me, comforted me except my brides and Anna (sometimes). Victoria wipes a tear from my eye.

"Why you crying daddy" Victoria asks me confused.

"I am happy Victoria, happy that you are here" I tell her.

"You are happy that I am here" she asks me confused.

"Of course I am" I tell her.

Her stomach grumbles.

"I hungey" Victoria tells me pointing to her mouth.

"Let's go home than" Anna tells me and Victoria.

Dracula picks me up and Victoria and fly's us to his castle. We drop through the window and Ally pops in Dracula's room with some food.

"Yummy" Victoria screams running to the food. Ally came over and helped her eat. She was always found of little kids. She missed her own. He was killed in a fire when I found her. She was crying and burned from head to toe. I bite her and she came to work at my castles. She has always been a favorite.

"Ally" I ask her.

"Yes master" She asks.

"Can you please make a room for Victoria? Please make it across from Anna's room" I tell her.

"As you wish" she curtsies and walks out.

I walk over to Victoria and she was sound asleep on the floor. I pick her up and lay her in my bed. She curls under the covers and whines for her teddy bear. Anna comes over and puts a teddy bear in her arms. Victoria cuddles him in her arms. I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. I love her, I really do.

"You have taken a liking to Victoria, haven't you" Anna says smiling.

"She is beautiful, just like you" I say, and then I lean in for a kiss.

* * *

He kisses me more passionately then ever before. I kiss him back. I love him, more than anything in the world; I want him more than I want myself to be happy. He pulls away from me smiling.

"Do I always have to be the grown up" he tells me smiling.

"You don't have to" I tell him.

"But I sadly do" he tells me.

Maybe this is what Velkan said, my life would get better if I accepted him and my own feelings. I found Victoria. What else will happen, what other good fortunes will come true? I can wait.

"Why don't you go to bed" Dracula asks me.

"Fine" I tell him and crawl into bed next to Victoria.

Dracula crawls into bed and I cuddle into his arms. Victoria was between us and we were like a happy family once again. I turn around and the window crashes through. A demon comes crashing through the window.

"Nice to see my master is having fun while the jewel still lives" the demon.

"I am Eresa, the master demon of underworld"

* * *

**A/N: I hope I left you hanging. I couldn't this of anything exciting to happen at the end of this chapter so I did that. I am sorry, this chapter was just too happy and perfect, and something bad had to happen. Thanks all you guys for the reviews, keep sending them in. My school is closed for the rest of the week because someone at are school has the swine flu and they have to do something. So I have a four day weekend. This is the best weekend ever because this weekend I am having my birthday party and school is out! But my mom might not let me have it because she doesn't want anybody in our family getting the swine flu! She better or I will be mad. Remember craft ideas, PLEASE tell me! You know the drill, you don't review, I don't write, I delete, gone forever. It is rude to just come and leave.**

**C u in the next chapter,**

**Ally ******

**a.k.a**

**verongrl10**

**(Love u guys!!!)**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

A/N: sorry it has been so long, I haven't really been in a good mood to write a new chapter, hope you like this one, guess what? My birthday is tomorrow, yes it is mother's day, and yes my birthday really is on mother's day. Sorry I have been writing this chapter over a couple of days so my birthday was really two days ago, well this chapter might be crappy so, enjoy I guess…….

**Disclaimer: VH character not mine all I own is my awesome creativity skills, you jealous, I know it! **

* * *

Chapter 6

"I am not your master, your master is my father" Dracula almost screams at him.

"But you are, since you are the son of Satan, you are my master including" Eresa almost purrs.

"Now where is the jewel" he purrs yet again.

"What jewel, you have all the jewels you need in your world" Dracula growls, getting out of his bed.

"The girl, she is the key, the weapon, the final piece" Eresa purrs.

"You will not lay a hand on Victoria, not in my lifetime" Dracula growls advancing towards Eresa.

I hold Victoria and press her body to mines, so we cannot be separated, not when I just got her back.

Eresa was faster than Dracula, he climbs onto the bed and grabs Victoria before I could react.

He disappears into a cloud of smoke and Dracula roars. All the animals in the woods hear their superior and hide in their dens scared and confused.

I start sobbing my eyes out. Dracula gracefully grazes towards me and holds me into his arms until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Anna my dear, we cannot wait any longer, we must go, wipe your tears away and we will go get Victoria, you are strong, I would know" Dracula says almost smiling. He sites up and holds out his hand.

I wipe away my tears away and take his hand, he whips me into his arms like we just got married and materialized in front of the gates of Hell. They were familiar, the fiery stone red of the gates and the demons that guarded it.

"You have no right coming here Count" The first guard tells him.

"But we would gladly accept the lady in your arms and you can leave without being noticed" The second guard smiles.

Dracula lays me on my feet and runs at the second guard and puts him in a death grip "You dare lay one hand on my Anna, you will pay and will not see through your own eyes ever again, if you know what I mean and you will let us through. Either way we are going through these gates" Dracula almost growls at him, with a dark look on his face.

"Yes, go on through, will not mention it to the boss, even though I have a feeling you will be seeing him anyway" The second guard tells him with fear clearly sprawled across his face. He retraces his steps and goes to the control panel. He pulls a big lever and the fiery gates open with a hiss. Dracula comes towards me, whips me up again, gives the guard's one last dark look, and whisks through the fiery gates of Hell.

We travel not long until we get to a huge castle that looked scarier than anything I have ever seen before. I hope Vladislous knew where he was going, I had no clue.

* * *

I stand before the castle that my father was in, and hopefully Victoria. I loved her, more than anything in the world, well her and Anna of course.

I materialize in the throne room that my father always was in and took such an interest in decorating in. It was decorated with horrific battle scenes and countless pictures of who knows who. He had giant battle weapons almost everywhere. He had the most magnificent throne of course. Made of pure fire and had jewels encrusted into it. His throne was on a very high balcony and overlooked all of the stands filled with all the demons and devils he partially took an interest in. He did all of his major executions and banishments here and sometimes things he just wanted to be entertained with. He was sitting in his throne when I materialized into the room, Victoria strapped into a chair besides him with a terrified look on her face that just broke my heart. She was my little Anna, the person that I love so much.

"**What the hell are you doing down here son, I told you to never come back! Or is it your little daughter that has forced you to come back" **He questions me. He starts patting Victoria's hair and she starts crying, looking at me with the saddest and filled with fear face I have ever seen. She starts screaming for Mommy and Daddy and Anna starts to forcefully crawl out of my arms. She breaks free and try's running towards her but the guards catch her and hold her tight, so she cannot get free.

"Let her go Satan, she is mine and Anna's, what do you want with her" Dracula growls at him.

"**She has a very developed brain that can hold thousands more than what we can, she has the power in her brain to make it work. Sadly she is a cute thing, she will most likely die in the process" **My father yells while the crowd cheers.

I growl at him, trying to hold in all of my rage. Kill her he says, well I say you die dad, you die. "To make what work" I growl at him, trying to keep in all of my anger and rage.

"**You do not remember Vladislous, you are the one that came up with the idea, the design, how it worked, what it did, what damage it will do, what powers it, what we will gain, what we will lose, Vladislous, you came up with it all" **He tells me with a smirk on his face.

It all came back to me like a dream, sucking me back into time

* * *

_I was eighteen and working on something in the laboratory that I had loved as a teenager and young-adult. It had held all of my ideas and creations for years to come. I was drawing a design, papers scattered around me. Some that had notes and writing on them were the closest to me. I could see the design more clearly. What it looked like was a large ball, circular and had lots of holes and lines drawn into it. There was one hole in particular that was specially drawn, very detailed, and on the sidelines I wrote some notes saying "this weapon is powerful enough to seize everyone's minds and make them your own, put thoughts into their heads and possibly take over a world. It is powered by a source that is so compact and developed that it can hold thousands of information, with that, it is the most powerful weapon anyone could have, enough power to kill millions, even though no one but me knows"_

The dream broke off and a look of astonishment spread across my face. I couldn't have come up with such an idea like that.

"You have one last chance father, if you don't five me her know, I will have to take her by force, and I don't think you would like it that much" I tell him with a dark evil look on my face.

"**But son, don't you want to know what it will be used for, great possibilities it could be used for. Vladislous, I will take over Heaven with this, we could live in peace without having the stupid angels around, and wouldn't that be just unbelievable" **He tells me, trying to convince me because he knows if I want something as much as I want Victoria, I will get it.

I was tired of his fooling around, Victoria was Anna and mine, and I change into my true form and race at my father. I plunge my claws straight into his heart and tearing it out. It was black, as cold as ice, and it never beated, flinched or moved. I flick it aside knowing that he will just be reborn into another baby, evil his whole life, probly killing himself before he turns two, just so he could claim his throne back. Only two people in the world knew how to kill either me or my dad, and that was me or my dad. The only way was to plunge into their heart, and ripe there heart out. The only other way to kill us was by a werewolf bite, but I had no time for that.

I change back, grab a dazed, fearful, amazed, sleepy, tired, Victoria into my arms, and then hop down from the balcony and grab a dazed crying Anna into my arms and materialize in front of the gates of Hell, all the crowds in the thrown room staring at where their master once stood not believing what they just saw. I push the gates of Hell open, no one controlled them now that the king was dead. I hear the angry mob behind me so I tear off the gates and turn them sideways so no one can get past them but me. I materialize into my room and lay both Anna and Victoria into my bed, instantly Anna cuddles her into her arms. I turn around and there was a little baby sitting in front of my door, skin as red as fire as well as his eyes and wearing a mini black suit.

* * *

**A/N: Hope I left you hanging, yet again but I like to leave my chapter hanging because it is just my style. Remember!!!!!!!!!! You do not comment (including you wolfspirit820!!!!!!) I don't write my next chapter and I might delete all the chapters to the recycling bin (because recycling is important!!!! Lol) and I forget about it for ever and ever ****and ever ****and ever ****and ever ****and ever ****and ever ****and ever ****and ever ****and ever ****and ever ****and ever ****and ever ****and ever…..**

**Your happy author,**

**Veronagrl10**

**a.k.a,**

**Ally ******


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hello, you guys need to review faster!!!! I don't like to write another chapter unless you guys review!! It makes me CRAZY!!! I MIGHT HAVE A BOYFRIEND OMG!!!! (I'm not the usual who says omg but it is for effect….) sorry this chapter short but oh well…… I love all of you guys so much, keep reviewing please!!**

**Disclaimer: I own my creativity and writing skills and all else goes to VH with their characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Dammit, it was Satan; of course he would choose to come to my house, that bastard!

I picked up the little devil, literally and he smiled evilly at me.

"**Happy to see me" **he says in my head.

I just glared at him. I threw him onto my chair and strapped him on it. I lay next to Anna and Victoria. What a peaceful life it is with them, of course without all the demons and attempted deaths. I slip into a welcomed slumber.

* * *

(Dracula)

_I was in a walking in a forest at nighttime. I break through some trees and see Anna limp and dead, under the canopy of the trees like some twisted type of grave. I couldn't hear her heartbeat and she was as pale as a sheet. I come over and see several arrows sticking out of her side._

* * *

(Anna before Dracula wakes up)

I wake up with Victoria and Dracula sleeping at my side. I wipe the hair from Victoria's eyes and they were full of happiness and fear. I walk over and sit by the fire. The fire, warm and brings light to the dark but the symbol of evil and places not spoken. I go to sit in the chair but a baby was already occupying it. It had flaming red skin and a miniature black suit, it smiled evilly at me. I know this baby; it is the fucking devil, Satan. I pick the baby up and walk over to the window. I look at the baby at he frowns at me.

"**Don't do it Anna, trust me" **Satan says in my head

So many things I wanted to say and do to that baby, but something way simpler thing to do. I open the window and drop the baby out of the window, I see it fail down to the water and then disappear into a cloud of smoke. Good ridings.

"Where is he" I hear someone scream behind me, most likely Dracula.

I turn around and there was Dracula staring at me, anger clear on his face.

"I got ride of that bastard" I tell him glaring at him.

"You do know that was my father" he yelled at me.

"Why else do you think I would do it, do you think I drop babies out the window on a regular basis" I question him almost laughing

"Of course not" he yells

"What will we do, he will surly come back to take revenge on me" he starts talking to himself. All of a sudden, anger, shock, and fear sprawled across his face.

"No" he roars.

"Anna! He is going to kill you, for revenge, we must hide! We have to leave as soon as possible" he yells at me.

"Why move when there are other things we could do instead, so I cannot be killed not as easily" I tell him evilly

Confusion was on his face then shock and anger sneaked onto his face.

"No Anna, that is too much pain for you to endure, I will not allow it" he tells me softly but strongly

"Why not, I have taken pain all my life, how will a little vampire bite differ from that" I question him.

"Fine, only because I cannot resist you but it would be best if you don't know when I do it, that way it will be less painful" Dracula tells me, emptiness clear on his face.

He sends me and Victoria away to our room, even though Victoria pleads to stay with him. This was cruelty what he was doing to me, making me stay away from him with nothing to do. Might as well and go and torture Van Helsing in Hell that might take some of this eternal boredom away.

"Tiffany" I call one of my maids.

She appears before faster than ever before

"Yes" she asks, wearing an unusual maid outfit

"Will you please draw my bath" I ask her, to lazy to do it myself

"Yes and your closet is stocked with all your new cloths fresh from the tailor" she curtsies and goes to the bathroom. I hear her draw my bath. I go over to my closet and open it. It was stocked with some things I like and would wear and some dresses and ugly nightgowns. I hear Tiffany quietly open the door to the bathroom and sneak out of my room. I go and open the door to my bathroom and strip off my cloths. I sit down in the hot warm bath and almost fall asleep in the nice hot warm water, so calming and away from the world around me, the difficult, challenging world. I finally sigh and get out of the bathtub and slip into one of the nightgowns that was laid by my bathtub. I exit to the bathroom and lay down in my bed. I eventually fall into a wonderful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: sorry again for it being so short but I had to cut it short, I ****all of you guys and please keep sending reviews because that makes me one review closer to writing a new chapter and closer to finding the end of the story. ****Love all my wonderful fans, keep sending in reviews and remember, you don't review and read, I don't write, I delete story forever and ever. Period. That end. **

**Yours truly,**

**Veronagrl10**

**a.k.a**

**Ally **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey this is the last chapter in my story, I know, I didn't even think this would be my last chapter either but it just had to. I don't know if I will write a sequel though……..It depends if you review or not and if you REALLY want me to. It depends, just remember that.**

**Disclaimer: These characters are from the movie Van Helsing and are owned by Stephen Sommers. All I own is my creativity.**

* * *

Chapter eight

I wake up on an icy beach, the sand as cold as Dracula himself. The light shown on the ocean making it sparkle and glitter like a thousand crystals. I was wearing the most beautiful purple silk dress, flowing with every twist and turn on my body. I had the perfect purple ballet shoes I had always wanted as a little girl. It came back to me, an urgent flashback like it would be my last dream or precious life moment I would have.

* * *

_I was walking to the tailor with my dad, going to get my first riding boots. I was only seven so I was really excited. We enter the tailor and the tailor smiles at me very creepily. I spot the same shoes but smaller I wore today._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Can I get the pretty purple shoes? Then I can learn to dance for you" I ask him excitedly._

_He slaps me straight across the face leaving my skin red as Satan's skin and stinging like crazy._

"_No daughter of a Valerious of mine will dance instead of kill the one who is our enemy. You came here to get your black leather riding boots, not some prancy stupid color like purple, and the fact that they are ballet shoes makes it even worse! Now you will get you riding boots and be grateful you have good to eat, a roof over your head, cloths and shoes to wear, and a wealthy family" he practically yells at me. _

_With that he pays for the shoes, clots me in the ear smacks me on the face again, and drags me out by my wrist._

* * *

I remember that moment so much that I could still feel the pain on my face. Pain. So much pain in my life. Velken, the savor of my pain. Another flashback came to me.

* * *

_We were by a river, rushing faster than Transylvanian horses. We saw a cat dangling on a branch that hung over the river. It was a stray, so helpless and without love. Velken just wanted to leave it to its death but I wanted to save it. Of course he said I was crazy and was going to die trying. I couldn't leave this helpless little kitten all alone. I climbed up the branch, even when it was a twig, moaning, groaning, and cracking under my weight. The cat looked at me as if I was his guardian angle. I grab hold of the little kitten and cradled him in my arms. I carefully go back down the branch and hop onto the grass and the kitten licks me passionately thanking the heavens for being alive and hoping to have a home._

* * *

Home, I needed one of those, well of course I have a home but not as a child, roaming the streets only twelve. Another flashback came to me.

* * *

_I was walking through the streets of Transylvania, men whistling and looking at me like the sick dogs they were. I sit on the side of the street and some rich people threw change at me as they passed the street. These people are following me, closing in on me._

* * *

Danger, so much in my life, to much to remember. Too much pain to think of. I sit up on the beach, the sea I have always wanted to see the sea. How beautiful it is. I turn around and Dracula was walking towards me as beautiful as ever. I run towards him, tears in my eyes. Will he save me from this nightmare of flashbacks? I slam into his arms, his face emotionless, he was no longer moving, just whispering, each time saying it louder and louder.

"A brief moment of pain Anna" he kept repeating louder and louder until he was yelling at me.

"Why are you doing this" I ask him crying and sobbing.

"One brief moment of pain" he said one more time until the beach, the ocean, and Dracula disappeared before my eyes replaced with pure darkness and a deathly quietness that filled my heart with emptiness, and a feeling like death. A sharp pain appeared in my neck, a burning fiery sensation. It felt worse than any other pain in my life. I cripple down to my knees and lay down on the hard cold floor. I feel the pain spread through my body and change the cells, my body growing stronger and colder. I couldn't feel any pain. Was this death, was this the pain that death was. Not as fast death, there is no pain then. Fast deaths are easy and simple. The pain circulated through my body the pain multiplying in size. Siring pain shoot into every point in my body sending shock waves out. The pain got worse and Velken and I as a kid, playing with each other in lake appeared before my eyes. My dad, telling me he was proud of me, the only time in my life. Cletis, the cat I saved eating the food I got him and then hiding him under my bed whenever mom or dad came in. Velken as a werewolf. Him getting shot. Killing Aleera. Memories flashed through my mind, weather good or bad. The pain shot through me once more and then it abruptly stopped leaving me hurt, soar, confused, and achy. I sat up, almost collapsing on the ground I tried to take a step but fainted with pain. One last voice came to my mind until I went into a state of unconsciousness.

"Anna, you are beautiful, now nothing can harm you" the voice said, I was about to slip into my state of unconsciousness but one more voice came to me before I went.

"Mommy! Mommy! Your so pretty mommy! Where is my Teddy Ted mommy" a younger voice said? I heard a chuckle and a giggle.

They say you hear the ones you love before you die, I believe that one-hundred percent.

The End

* * *

**A/N: I know this is the end, remember if you don't review I won't write the sequel. Please tell me what chapter you liked the best!!! I would LOVE that!**

**Lastly,**

**Ally**

**a.k.a**

**veronagrl10**


End file.
